


Coercion

by SaccharineCoffee



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Voyeurism, Literally just porn done out of spite, M/M, Made at 5am™, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaccharineCoffee/pseuds/SaccharineCoffee
Summary: Near attempts to make Mogi talk.
Relationships: Mello/Near, Mogi/Near
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn, it's not supposed to make sense.  
> This only exists because a friend mentioned this crackship and my hell of a brain immediately pictured this.  
> Have fun, I guess.

“Let’s see if this'll make you say something for once,” Near told Mogi as he spread the older man’s legs and got down on his knees. Mello mumbled something over the phone in Mogi’s hand, something sarcastic Near cared very little about, but the mere fact the blond would be listening spurred him on. With small delicate hands, Near reached for Mogi’s fly, who instantly shifted in discomfort, but didn’t stop him from proceeding. Near looked him in the eye as he unzipped his trousers.

“Interesting. I guess the Kira investigation has been very long and stressful,” he mused, fingers curiously tracing the outline of Mogi’s half-hard dick.

“Near what’s going on?” Mello asked through the phone.

“I’m going to make Mr. Mogi talk by sucking his dick.” 

Mello laughed for a bit, but when Mogi didn’t laugh as well, he stopped abruptly.

“Wait, are you serious?” 

Near palmed Mogi’s dick through his underwear and brought his face closer, breathing in the musky scent of arousal. “Everyone has gone home for the day except for Rester, but I asked him to relocate himself elsewhere. It’s just Mogi and I… And I guess you too, Mello.”

Mello remained quiet for a while, most likely questioning whether or not this was an elaborate prank call.

Near paid Mello’s confusion no mind as he began to lather Mogi’s clothed cock with open-mouthed kisses, every now and then leaving several sloppy kisses to his abdomen. Near found himself slowly become just as aroused.

“Would Mogi oppose to sexual intercourse?” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Near, are you serious?”

“Very.”

Near eyed Mogi. Although the older man remained stoic, his face was considerably more flushed. It was understandable. His dick was almost completely hard. Near found it hard to resist, and took Mogi's cock out of his underwear and simply observed its appearance for a few moments. The length, the girth, the little veins around it, the colour of the skin and how it changed throughout the length. Near found it incredibly appetising and took it into his mouth.

For the first time all day, Mogi made a sound. A strangled moan got caught in his throat, unexpectant of Near’s sudden actions. It motivated Near to give it an experimental suck, and he felt Mogi’s thighs tremble slightly.

“Shit Near you weren’t joking,” Mello commented. “Mr. Mogi, do me a solid and describe what that asshole’s doing, now won’t you?” Hearing Mello say those words in that mocking tone of his made Near feel even more aroused than before. 

Near took in more of Mogi, making sure to widen as much of his throat as he could to accommodate the older detective’s size. He bobbed his head back and forth once he established his limit, tongue angled up to stimulate the underside of Mogi’s cock, and Near felt himself get completely lost in it. Mogi was making a plethora of discrete yet very evident sighs, grunts and moans, which gave him the extra push to take him a little bit deeper every time. He got up for air after a few moments, panting both for the need of air and the need of something more.

“I’d very much like some affirmative consent over my proposition for intercourse, Mr. Mogi,” Near mused as he palmed his groin. “Just a simple yes or no would suffice.” 

Mogi looked conflicted for a second, as he stared down Near’s uncharacteristically debauched state.

“Please say yes, Mr. Mogi,” came Mello’s voice through the phone, a bit breathier than before.

Mogi closed his eyes as Near kissed the tip of his dick, and then trailed down to his balls. He took in a sharp breath and bucked his hips as Near palmed his balls gently, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Mogi nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me anon hate on Tumblr, if you feel I deserve it, @saccharinecoffee.


End file.
